The Dragon and the Fox
by Dragonkyubii
Summary: Meeting each other was by chance, but falling in love with each other was by choice. How will Azula's life change now that she met a blonde unpredictable shinobi? Only time will tell, will he be able to save her from her own darkness and anger.


**This will be a crossover fanfic with Avatar the Last Airbender, this will be a strict Naruto x Azula. I don't own Naruto or Avatar The Last Airbender. If I did Azula would've taken over as fire lord and burned everything to the ground lol **

**Disclaimer: The story will begin right after they rescued Gaara from Akatsuki. Naruto will be a Jounin and a Jounin sensei. I also wanted to do something different and have Azula he banished.**

**A/N: Thank you to my Co-Author TJJProductionsGirl for helping me **

**Summary: Meeting each other was by chance, but falling in love with each other was by choice. How will Azula's life change now that she met a blonde unpredictable shinobi? Only time will tell, will he be able to save her from her own darkness and anger.**

**"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Madara," - Person Speaking.

"_Madara,_" - Person Thinking.

"**Madara,"** \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"_**Madara,"**_ \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

* * *

"Good job, you're doing better Firecracker, Brashness and Lazy." A voice called out to three kids who were standing on top of a lake while glaring at their sensei.

"We have names you know." One of the kids snapped while sending her sensei a death glare along with her ninken.

"It's too troubling to get sensei to call us by our names." Replied a lazy voice as she got into a Taijutsu stance.

"I'm starting to hate sensei with a passion." The last member of the team replied as she slid into her Taijutsu stance.

"Sensei I'm going to kill you." Shouted a girl with two red fang marks on her cheeks as she rushed forward with her ninken.

"Mira, capture sensei with your shadow now!"

"Troubling." Mira groaned out

"**Shadow possession jutsu!" **Mira shouted out while holding up the rat sign.

"Hanabi make sure to to flank sensei on the left!" The Inuzuka shouted out.

"Alice stop shouting out our plan!" Hanabi yelled out before activating her Byakugan and rushing her sensei.

"Hurry the hell up you two I can't even hold sensei any longer!" Mira shouted before her shadow was disconnected from her sensei.

"**GATSUGA!"** Mira shouted out as her and her ninken rushed her sensei head on.

Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose.

"_I need to break of her that brashness or it'll get her or her teammates killed." _He thought to himself.

* * *

"FIND THE PRINCESS!" A male guard shouted.

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Another man suspected.

"_Shit, I need to keep going!" _She thought to herself.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A woman shouted as she shoved a cabbage cart out of her way.

"_Perfect a distraction." _She smirked as she jumped through the cart before sending a blue fireball towards the cart.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"I FOUND THE PRINCESS!" A female shouted before she and the guards ran towards her.

"_There's a clearing up ahead, if I can make it to the pond I can hide out." _She thought.

"OZAI WANTS HER ALIVE!" One of the male guards shouted out before they took off after her.

Azula mentally cursed herself for letting her guard down, how the hell did she let this happen?

She had been looking for her uncle who had wanted to go find some of his damn tea and she got caught by some fire nation guards.

"_This is the last time I ever let uncle go off by himself for his damn tea!" _She mentally shouted.

As she ran through the forest she was praying to Agni that she could find that pond to hide out in. She could've easily taken them on but she was outmatched eight on one, those odds weren't exactly in her favor.

"DAMMIT MIRA I TOLD YOU TO FLANK TO THE LEFT!"

"SHUT IT LAZYASS!"

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THESE FUCKING WIRES NOW!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT HANABI!"

"_What the fuck is with all the yelling, maybe I can use this to my advantage." _Azula thought to herself as she pushed herself harder. She had to get to the pond, whoever was yelling could probably help her.

"GRAB THE PRINCESS NOW!" One of the guards shouted as they ran into the clearing.

* * *

"GRAB THE PRINCESS NOW!"

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked before falling into the water.

"Sounds too troubling to deal with." Mira replied before pulling herself out of the water.

"Hanabi, use your Byakugan and check out where the yelling came from." Naruto ordered making her nod her head.

"**Byakugan."** The veins around her eyes became more intense as she scanned the clearing and saw a girl running towards them with eight people chasing her.

"Sensei they're seventy five yards North East and coming in quickly. From what I can see eight people are chasing some girl." Hanabi finished before looking at Naruto while hanging upside down.

Naruto grabbed a Kunai and threw it at the wire holding Hanabi by her ankle, as he watched her fall to the water he could only smile to himself at the trouble these three caused.

Hanabi swam back up to the surface and flared at her sensei, oh how she hated him with a passion right now. She thought since he was a former black ops ANBU captain that they'd learn a lot more.

Nope he just kept kicking their asses and laughing while doing it.

"Let's go my adorable little students." Naruto smirked, as he ran off into the clearing. Naruto going a bit too fast for them to keep up, making it so they were a small ways behind him.

* * *

"You have nowhere to run princess, you might as well just give up." One of the male fire nation guards told her as they all got into a fire bending stance.

"Do you really think you can take me on? I'm one of the best fire benders in the nation." Azula replies with an annoyed look on her face, as she got into her Firebending stance and got ready to attack.

"Hahaha you're a pathetic bender who was banished by her father." The female guard retorted.

"Enough of this, let's capture her and take her to the Fire Lord." ordered another guard who was sick of delaying her capture. As they went to attack, they found that they suddenly couldn't move.

"I-I can't move!"

"M-my arms aren't moving wh-what's going on?"

"Wh-What did you do to us bi-BITCH!?"

"She didn't do anything to you eight, that honor would have to go to my adorable but lazy student." A male voice replied. All heads turned in the direction of the voice.

"Wh-Who are you?" One of the guards grunted as they tried moving but failed.

"A protector of lonely maidens, a knight in shining armor and a god of mischief." Naruto replied with a smile which seemed to annoy the guards.

"He's our idiot sensei who keeps beating us up!" A loud voice shouted along with barking. A young girl with a ninken appeared as she glared at her blonde sensei.

"And dropping us in the POND!" shouted another girl with lavender eyes lacking a pupil.

"He's too troubling for his own good." quipped the one who had them trapped.

"You're interfering with the fire lords wishes! Let us go and we may let you live." The female guard shorts as she tried moving her arms but to no avail.

'_What in Agni is going on! Is this some rare type of bending?" _She thought to herself as she looked at the blonde teen in front of her.

"I don't know who this fire lord is but I could care less even if I did know who he was." Naruto replied in a bored tone as he went through a set of one-handed seals.

"Mira make sure you don't release them no matter what happens until I command you to."

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

"**Wind style: Great breakthrough!"**

The voices shouted out as the original released a fireball the size of a medium sized house from his mouth as it collided with the wind resulting in a huge explosion as half the forest was reduced to nothing but ashes.

"_Such raw power." _Azula thought to herself

"Good job Mira." Naruto

"You should surrender now Avatar!" A voice shouted out making Naruto turn his head and looked at the girl.

"The Who?" He asked

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with work and I finally unpacked at my new place so I apologize to all of you.**

**Special shoutout to my amazing and talented co-author TJJProductionsGirl for helping me write this story, check out her work.**


End file.
